XScars from a RobinX
by Silverhunt
Summary: Ever since Jasmine Williams met Robin, all he did was treat her like crap. Is it too late for him to undo the damage he caused, or will Jasmine meet her end? WARNING: depression, self-harm, attempted suicide. Richard"Dick"Grayson/RobinxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine sat on her bed in the Cave, thinking about what happened over the past few months.

-Flashback-

As Batman introduced Jasmine AKA Blue Jay to the Team, Robin sneered, "Why do we need _her_ on the team? We don't need her."

Jasmine flinched, but she hoped nobody noticed. Thankfully, nobody did. But Robin continued to glare at her.

-End of Flashback-

Why did he hate her? What did she ever do to him? Jasmine held back the tears she felt gathering as she recalled another memory.

-Flashback-

As they got back from a mission, Robin shoved past Jasmine, knocking her to the floor. He kept walking without looking back. "You're useless _and_ weak, why would we need _you_?"

Jasmine felt tears in her eyes.

-End of Flashback-

Jasmine buried her face in her knees, tears dripping down her face.

-Flashback-

As Jasmine walked into the living room, she bumped into Robin and fell on the floor. Robin scowled down at her. Jasmine looked down, trying to apologize. Robin scoffed and kept walking. "Go kill yourself."

-End of Flashback-

Jasmine felt more tears pouring out. The memories just wouldn't stop coming.

-Flashback-

Jasmine had decided to start cutting, since she couldn't think of anything else to do. While she was sparring against Robin, though, he saw the cuts. Robin had pinned Jasmine down onto her stomach with her wrists held together behind her back. When she felt Robin freeze, she began to worry. "Jasmine…"

Jasmine tried to look at him, but she couldn't. "What?"

Robin got off her, but held on to her wrist. "What…"

Robin rolled Jasmine's sleeves up. "Is this?"

The sleeve revealed the cuts from this morning, which hadn't fully healed. Jasmine looked down and tried to pull her wrist out of Robin''s grip, but he held on too tightly. "Robin, let go of me."

"Not until you tell me why the hell you've been doing this to yourself!" Jasmine glared daggers at him. "Maybe if you wouldn't treat me like s*** all the freakin time I wouldn't!"

Robin's eyes widened, and Jasmine tore her wrist free. "Besides, its none of your business. Oh, unless you want to tell me to kill myself again."

Jasmine walked off rubbing her wrist gingerly, not wanting to face Robin.

-End of Flashback-

Jasmine was now sobbing loudly. Good thing nobody was here to hear her. "Jasmine?"

And, she jinxed it. Jasmine looked up through teary eyes to see Robin standing in the doorway. "Go away Robin! I don't want to hear you insult me again!"

Jasmine heard footsteps coming toward her. She looked up and saw Robin heading for the bed, then sitting down. Jasmine began backing away from him. "Get _away_ from me!"

Robin didn't listen and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her close. Jasmine kicked and screamed telling him to let go, but her words fell upon deaf ears. In the end, Robin had brought Jasmine up against his chest, his arms around her.

Jasmine kept trying to get away from Robin, but he was far stronger than she was. Robin began rocking back and forth on the bed, holding Jasmine. Eventually, Jasmine stopped trying to escape and simply rested again Robin's chest, sobbing. Robin continued to rock back and forth, now running a hand down her hair repeatedly.

After a while, Jasmine stopped crying and wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she heard Robin whisper, "Please promise me you won't ever do something like this to yourself again."

Jasmine scoffed. "Give me one good reason why I should promise you anything other than I'll kill myself!"

Robin looked down at Jasmine, the anger and sorrow evident in his eyes. "Because we care about you! Why would you want to kill yourself and do this to yourself?"

"Thats bull! All you've ever done is treat me like crap since day one! You hated me for no reason!" Jasmine snapped back.

Robin widened his eyes in shock. "Why would you think I hate you? That makes no sense."

Jasmine's eyes widened before she began yelling. "Doesn't make sense?! Are you freakin kidding me!? Name one time where you haven't pushed me down!"

Robin opened his mouth to speak, then thought about it and realized Jasmine was right. Every time he saw her, he treated her like crap. Robin looked down at Jasmine with a sincere look in his eyes. "Jasmine, I'm really sorry-"

"Sorry?! You're sorry?! Sorry doesn't even begin to cut it!" Jasmine screamed. She began kicking at Robin, who let her go out of shock. Jasmine ran out of her room. It was time to end this. She heard footsteps behind her. "Jasmine, wait!"

Jasmine didn't wait for Robin to catch up. Instead, she ran faster. She ran outside the mountain to a cliff. "Jasmine, no!"

Jasmine almost reached the edge, when she felt a pair of arms grab her midsection. Jasmine kicked and screamed, knowing it was Robin. But he didn't let go of her. Instead, Robin carried Jasmine back inside the mountain to his room and locked the door.

Robin turned to Jasmine with his arms crossed. "You done yet?"

Jasmine didn't answer, only looked around trying to find an exit. Robin sighed and began walking over to her. Jasmine backed up quickly, and soon found herself pressed against a wall. She whimpered and buried her face between her knees. "Just leave me alone!"

Robin looked at her incredulously. "And let you kill yourself? Hell no!"

Robin knelt down in front of her and pulled her chin up, making Jasmine look at him. "I know I've been a jerk, but I have _never_ wanted you to cut or kill yourself!"

Jasmine couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She was tired of arguing and fighting. Robin pulled Jasmine into his lap, wrapped his arms around her protectively, leaned against the wall, and began stroking her hair. Jasmine cried into Robin's chest, suddenly very exhausted. She began to yawn more than she cried.

Soon, Jasmine found herself getting drowsy, being pressed against Robin's chest. He was warm, she realized. Jasmine snuggled closer to him, trying to get warmer. "Will you talk to me now?"

Jasmine didn't look up. Instead, she yawned again and tried to snuggle closer to Robin. "I'm tired…"

Robin chuckled. "Ok, you wanna watch a movie with me in here?"

Jasmine looked up at him sleepily with a frown. "Well, considering you won't let me go anywhere else, I don't see why not."

Robin smiled and picked Jasmine up, walking toward his bed. He put Jasmine down then walked around to the other side of the bed. Robin jumped onto the bed, causing Jasmine to land extremely close to him when the bed finally stood still. Jasmine snuggled into Robin's chest as he wrapped an arm around her and turned the TV on. He put the remote down so he could wrap both arms around Jasmine protectively.

Robin felt himself gradually grow drowsy, then got an idea. "Hey, you wanna go get ice cream?"

Jasmine was barely awake, but she heard him. "Mm, maybe later. I wanna go to sleep."

Robin chuckled and pulled Jasmine closer. "Ok, ice cream later. Promise?"

Jasmine nodded. "Pwomise."

Robin smiled as the two drifted off into a slumber, Jasmine being wrapped in Robin's arms protectively and Robin nuzzling Jasmine's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin woke up with something warm in his arms. He looked down and saw Jasmine, wondering how she got there. Then he remembered everything from yesterday. Finding out that Jasmine was cutting herself, finding out it was his fault, Jasmine trying to kill herself, finding out that this was also his fault, locking the two in his room until Jasmine wouldn't cut herself anymore.

Robin frowned at Jasmine. Everything she was doing to herself…was his fault. It was his fault she was cutting, it was his fault she tried to kill herself. But it was also because of him that she didn't, right? Robin shook his head at himself. No, he wouldn't have had to save her in the first place if he hadn't been such a jerk.

Robin sighed and got up, going to the kitchen to make breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine woke up and looked around the room. She frowned. This wasn't her room. Then she remembered everything from yesterday, and before that. Jasmine needed to get out. Whether she simply ran away or killed herself, she had to get away from this place.

Jasmine walked silently through the cave until she stopped by the kitchen doorway. Someone was in there. Jasmine peered in and saw Robin cooking. Jasmine scowled. She did not want to see him. Ever.

Jasmine ducked behind the counter, and began making her way to the other end of the kitchen. "Going somewhere?"

Jasmine winced and turned around to see Robin looking directly at her. There was a silence, neither one of them making a move. Then Jasmine made a run for it. Jasmine almost made it to the zeta tube, when Robin's arms wrapped around her midsection.

Jasmine struggled to get free. "Let me go!"

"Where are you going?" Jasmine glared up at Robin. "I'm going to the park. Got a problem?"

"If you were going to the park, why did you run from me?" Jasmine froze. He did have a good point. "Look, I just want to go for a walk. Now let me go!"

"Fine, but I'm coming with you. Don't even try to go without me." Jasmine crossed her arms stubbornly. She could always lose him as soon as they stepped out of the zeta beam. Robin left to go get something, probably his utility belt. Jasmine paced impatiently. Finally Robin came back, looking at Jasmine with unease. He wasn't sure if she would try to kill herself again, so he was gonna keep her close. Robin walked up to Jasmine. "Lets go."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and made her way to the zeta tubes. As soon as Jasmine appeared in Gotham, she ran for it. She didn't turn around when she heard the zeta tube announce Robin's presence. Jasmine climbed a nearby free escape and leapt from building to building, trying to lose him.

Jasmine turned around and saw Robin a couple buildings behind her, closing the distance between them rather quickly. Jasmine cursed the fact that Robin was faster than her and ran faster.

After a few minutes Jasmine looked over her shoulder to see Robin mere feet behind her. While Jasmine was looking at Robin, she didn't realize that she was getting closer to the edge. Suddenly the ground came out from beneath Jasmine and she began to fall. "Jasmine!"

Something grabbed her wrist and stopped her fall. Jasmine looked up to see Robin holding on to her, a determined look on his features. Robin strained as he pulled Jasmine up, determined to get her to safety. Jasmine collapsed next to him on the roof, panting. Robin wrapped his arms around her in a bone crushing hug.

"You _idiot_! What were you thinking?!" he demanded. Robin didn't get an answer, not that he expected one. Robin tightened his grip on Jasmine, fearing she would run away again.

Jasmine's eyes were wide in shock, from the near-death experience and Robin acting like he…cared for her? He seemed genuinely upset, and not because she didn't listen to him. Jasmine tried to pull away, but Robin only tightened his grip.

"Jasmine, you gotta stop this. You can't just kill yourself because you want to, even if it is your life. You have to think about how other people would feel about you doing this." Jasmine choked back a sob, trying to get her voice steady. "I did! Nobody would care! I could be gone tomorrow and no one would lose a wink of sleep over it!"

"I would." Jasmine fell silent. Then she whispered, "No you wouldn't."

Robin pulled back just enough to look at Jasmine. "Yes I would. These people do care for you, believe it or not."

Jasmine tried to give him a flat look. "Really? Okay, name one."

"Me." Jasmine looked up to see if he was telling the truth, but she couldn't see his eyes. "Yea, right. You're just saying that cause Daddy Bats would get mad at you if he lost one of his precious minions."

Robin tried to keep his cool, but that statement made him snap. "You think that I'm _pretending_ to care about you just so that Batman won't give me a lecture?! I could care less about him giving me lectures!"

Jasmine glared up at him with equal ferocity. "Then why are you still pretending?! There's nobody here, there's no cameras, just let me die!"

Robin shook his head. "You never learn, do you? I know there aren't any cameras or anybody else here! I'm not screwed up enough to _pretend_ to care for someone!"

Jasmine was having a mental battle with herself. Was Robin really telling the truth? No, she couldn't take that chance again. She was broken enough as it was.

Jasmine tried to get out of Robin's grip, but his arms wouldn't give out. Jasmine was getting tired and she felt her stubbornness give away.

Jasmine gradually stopped struggling and began sobbing as Robin pulled her into another hug. She was so weak and dramatic, she cried almost every time she saw Robin. How could anyone want someone like _her_?

Robin began stroking her hair as he did last night. Jasmine started calming down after a while, pressed against Robin's chest. Soon Jasmine's sobs ceased to exist and she breathed normally. Robin continued to stroke Jasmine's hair, soothing her.

"You know, I really do care. You can talk to me, I'll listen," he whispered, trying to comfort the girl in his arms. Jasmine didn't respond. "You don't have to pretend around me, Jaz. If you would let me in, I could show you how much easier it is to have a friend that you don't have to keep secrets from."

Jasmine thought about Robin's words as he rocked her back and forth. Then she whispered, "Okay."

Robin leaned down, not hearing her. "What?"

Jasmine looked up at him. "I said 'Okay'. I'll let you in."

Robin gave her a huge smile, happy that he was able to get through to her and get her to not kill herself. Robin pulled her in for another quick hug and wiped Jasmine's tears with his thumb. Robin let Jasmine pull away so she could wipe her face on her sleeves.

Then something occurred to Robin. He smirked and said, "You _did_ promise that you'd go get ice cream with me, remember?"

Jasmine looked up at him, smiling. "Yea, yea. Lets go get ice cream then go for a walk."

Robin smiled, thankful that Jasmine was in a much better mood. When the two got off the roof, he put an arm around her shoulders, pulling Jasmine close to him. Jasmine let out an 'oof' at the unexpected action.

Robin smirked, seeing Jasmine's reaction out the corner of his eye. Jasmine glared up at him. "Not cool, Rob."

Robin feigned hurt and faked a gasp of surprise, looking wounded. "I have no _idea_ what you are talking about."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, bumping his side. Robin smirked and bumped her back. Jasmine laughed as they continued their game, getting some odd looks from civilians.

Eventually, Robin bumped Jasmine near the street and a car came streaking in her direction. Jasmine's eyes widened as realized dawned upon her. Jasmine closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. "JASMINE!"


	4. Chapter 4

"JASMINE!"

Jasmine felt something grab her, bringing her with whatever grabbed her out of the way. Jasmine opened her eyes, panting. She looked over her shoulder to see Robin, who's arms were wrapped firmly around her torso. Jasmine stared at him in shock as Robin pulled her up and away from the street. Robin put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay, Jaz? Are you hurt?"

Jasmine shook her head. Robin sighed in relief and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her neck. Jasmine shakily returned the embrace, still in shock of what just happened. Robin pulled away. "I thought you were gonna die…"

Jasmine nodded. "Me too."

Then something occurred to her. "Why did you do it?"

Robin's face turned red and he suddenly found interest in his shoes. How could he tell Jasmine that he had feelings for her? "I told you, I care."

Jasmine smiled and pulled Robin into another hug. Robin smiled as he wrapped his arms around her again. Then he saw someone step out of the car that nearly ran over Jasmine. The woman ran over to the two, looking extremely concerned.

"Oh my goodness! Kitten, are you all right?" Jasmine pulled away from the hug to see the woman. Jasmine nodded. "Yes ma'am, I'm fine."

The woman pulled Jasmine into a quick hug. "I am _so_ sorry that this happened!"

The woman pulled away from Jasmine to look at Robin. "Young man, you are a hero! Rushing in to protect your wonderful girlfriend, that was truly courageous!"

Robin and Jasmine blushed. "He's not my boyfriend."

The woman frowned. "He might as well be your boyfriend. Anyway, I apologize again for what happened. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Jasmine shook her head. "No, but its alright."

The woman's face lit up as if she realized something. "Wait just one moment, please!"

The woman rushed back to her car and grabbed a box, bringing it back to the two. "I found her in an alley," she said, holding the box out to Jasmine. Jasmine accepted the box and peered inside. What she saw made her heart melt. There was a kitten curled up inside, asleep. It had fur that looked almost silver fur. The kitten was curled up in a ball, tail laid over its muzzle.

The woman saw her expression and smiled. "She needs a home…"

Robin looked over Jasmine's shoulder and looked in the box. He had a similar reaction as she did. Jasmine looked at Robin. "Please, Rob? She needs a home…"

Jasmine began to give Robin her best puppy eyes. Robin didn't even bother trying to look away. Instead, he gave her a warm smile. "Sure, we can take her in."

Jasmine's face broke into a huge smile as she looked at the kitten. The woman looked between the two. "She doesn't have a name yet. What would you recommend?"

Jasmine thought for a minute, looking at Robin. Robin shrugged. "She's your kit, you name her."

Jasmine smiled at Robin's approval and looked down at the kitten, thinking. The kitten woke up, stretching and opening its jade blue eyes. Jade… Jasmine looked up at Robin and the woman, smiling. "Jade. Her name is Jade."

The kitten mewled and opened its jaws, yawning. It looked up at Jasmine, almost expectantly. Jasmine smiled. "Hello, Jade."

Jasmine poked her finger into the box and the kitten watched it attentively. Suddenly, it pounced on Jasmine's finger, nibbling on it. Jasmine laughed at Jade's actions. Robin smiled and watched Jasmine laughed, thinking about how much the day had turned around.

Jasmine stopped laughing and looked up at the woman. "My name is Jasmine, whats yours?"

The woman smiled. "Selina, my dear. Selina Kyle."

Robin's eyes widened. Selina Kyle…this woman was Catwoman! The woman smiled at the two of them before handing Jasmine a card. "In case you have any questions about raising Jade, you can call me."

Jasmine gratefully accepted the card before Selina walked back to her car, smiling. Jasmine turned to Robin, eyes shining. "Can we get ice cream later? I want to take Jade to the Cave!"

Robin smiled at her childish behavior. "Sure, Jaz. We can take her back to the Cave."

Jasmine squealed in excitement and grabbed Robin's wrist, tugging him back the way they came. Robin chuckled as she pulled on his wrist, barely able to keep up with her. Soon the two arrived at the zeta tube and entered the Cave. Jasmine stuck her finger in the box again, playing with Jade. Robin smiled and made his way over to her, putting an arm around Jasmine's shoulder. Jasmine and Robin exchanged a smile before returning their attention to the kitten.

Just then, Superboy walked in the room. "Whats making that noise?"

Jasmine smiled sheepishly at Superboy while Robin slightly glared at him. Superboy saw Robin's defensive action and corrected himself. "I mean, what was making that sound? It sounded really…cute."

Superboy was obviously having trouble describing the sound in a positive way, but at least he was trying. Jasmine smiled brightly at him. "I- _we_ got a kitten!"

Robin looked at Jasmine, slightly confused but happy. M'gaan appeared from the kitchen. "What did you get?"

Jasmine rushed over to Megan. She held the box so Megan could see. "A kitten!"

Megan awwwwed at the kitten and began playing with it as Jasmine had before. "Whats her name?"

"Jade," Robin answered for her as he made his way to Jasmine again. Jasmine looked up at Robin smiling and nodded her head. "Yup! Her name is Jade!"

Robin wrapped his arm around Jasmine's shoulders again. Superboy's and Megan's eyebrows rose. Superboy looked at Megan.

 _"Do you think they're dating yet?"_ he thought. Megan shook her head. _"No, they would probably had gone on a date if that were true…"_

Jasmine smelled smoke. "Whats burning?"

Robin's eyes bulged out comically as he rushed into the kitchen. Jasmine and the others hurried after him as he threw away the burnt food. Robin gave Jasmine a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his neck. "I kinda sorta forgot to turn the stove off before we left."

Jasmine laughed as Robin blushed furiously. Robin then got an idea and smirked. Robin put a finger to his lips signaling for Megan and Conner to be quiet as he walked silently around and behind Jasmine. Megan levitated Jade's box quickly before Robin picked Jasmine up from behind. Jasmine squealed as Robin spun her around by her waist while Robin had a stupid smile on his face.

Superboy raised an eyebrow and looked at Megan in an 'I told you so' manner. _"You sure they aren't dating?"_

Megan rolled her eyes and watched as Robin put Jasmine down, spinning her so she faced him. Both of them were breathing heavily with crazy smiles on their faces, Robin's hands still on Jasmine's waist. Suddenly a camera flash was heard. Robin and Jasmine looked over to see Wally smirking and holding a camera. Robin and Jasmine felt their faces go red. "WALLY!"

With that, Robin and Jasmine chased Wally all around the Cave.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually Robin and Jasmine stopped in the living room panting, too tired to continue chasing the speedster. Robin collapsed on the couch. He looked up at Jasmine. "You gonna come sit down?"

Jasmine looked at him. "I would, if you weren't covering the entire couch!"

Robin smirked. "Again, you gonna sit down?"

Jasmine's faec went red. "ROBIN!"

Robin laughed as Jasmine grabbed a pillow and whacked him repeatedly with it. Jasmine paused for a moment to catch her breath. Robin got an idea and pulled Jasmine down by her waist, causing her to land on top of him. Jasmine looked up from his chest to see a smirking Robin. "Gosh, Jaz. I knew you would fall for me one of these days."

Jasmine's face got redder, if at all possible. "ROBIN!"

Robin laughed as Jasmine punched him in the shoulder, trying to get up. Robin smirked and wrapped his arms around Jasmine's waist. Jasmine glared down at him, but secretly trying not to laugh. "Robin, let me go."

Robin smiled at her. "No!" Jasmine couldn't help cracking a smile as she struggled to get up. "Robin! Let me up!"  
Robin smirked mischievously. "But I said 'no'. Do you know what 'no' means?"

Robin leaned up to Jasmine as far as he could, which ended up being about an inch away from her face. Jasmine's cheeks went red. "Y-yes."

Robin's smirk grew as he saw her blush. "Jaz, are you _blushing_?!"

Jasmine felt her face go red completely. "No!"

Jasmine tried to hide her face as Robin's smirk got even bigger. "Yes you are! You're totally blushing!"

Jasmine glared at Robin until she saw the look in his eyes. She didn't know what it was, but she found herself leaning down towards him, eyes beginning to close. Robin leaned up, closing his eyes as well. All of a sudden, there was another camera flash. Robin and Jasmine looked over and saw Wally again with his stupid camera. Wally had a _huge_ smile on his face, laughing gleefully as he looked at the picture. "I gotta show this to Artemis! ARTY!"

Robin and Jasmine stumbled and got up, chasing the speedster as he ran to Artemis' room. "WALLY!"


	6. Chapter 6

Wally ran into Artemis' room and slammed the door shut behind him. He could hear Jasmine and Robin yelling from the other side. Artemis didn't look up from her book she was reading. "I suppose you have a good reason for interrupting my reading?"

Wally smirked and ran over to Artemis. "Babe, you have no idea."

Artemis glared at Wally. "Don't call me that."

Wally continued smiling. "Ok, Arty."

Artemis groaned and fell back on her bed. Wally sat down next to her and laid back, pulling his camera up. "But seriously, look what I found the Love Birds doing!"

Artemis looked up, curious. Her eyes widened and she snatched the camera from Wally's hands. Artemis' mouth dropped as she gazed at the picture. Robin and Jasmine looked like they were about to…kiss?! Artemis squealed as she wrapped her arms around Wally. Wally smiled and let Artemis have her way. Artemis pulled back and looked up at him. "How did you get this?!"

Wally smirked. "What can I say? I'm Kid Flash."

Artemis rolled her eyes as she got her laptop and copied the photos Wally had taken onto her computer. Robin and Jasmine were gonna be _so_ ticked off!


	7. Chapter 7

Robin and Jasmine had given up on trying to get Wally to come out of Artemis' room a long time ago. Robin suddenly sniggered. Jasmine looked at him, confused. "Whats so funny?"

Robin turned to Jasmine, still smiling. "I'm kinda glad that we left Artemis' room earlier. God knows what they're doing now!"

Jasmine's eyes widened as she realized what Robin meant. "ROBIN!"

Robin ran away from Jasmine laughing as she chased him around the Cave. Eventually, Jasmine tackled Robin and pinned his wrists above his head. Jasmine looked down at him, panting. "I caught you."

Robin smirked and wrapped his legs around Jasmine's waist. Jasmine blushed and tried to get up, only to find Robin had grabbed her wrists as well. Robin flipped them over so he was on top, pinning Jasmine's wrists above her head. Robin smirked as he leaned down.

"Gotcha," he whispered. Jasmine let out an involuntary shiver. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Jasmine, did you just shiver?"

Jasmine shook her head. "No!"

Robin smirked, leaning down farther. "You sure? Cause I could've sworn I felt you shiver…"

Jasmine suddenly felt conscious of how close Robin was. Jasmine realized that he had that same look in his eyes as before. Jasmine closed her eyes and leaned toward him, Robin doing the same. Jasmine opened her eyes and diverted so she kissed Robin's cheek.

Robin pulled back and gaped at Jasmine, who was laughing her head off. Robin smirked. She wanted to play hard to get? Fine, he'll play too. Robin got up and flung Jasmine over his shoulder, holding her legs. Jasmine yelped. "Robin, what are you doing?"

Robin smirked but didn't answer her. Jasmine started to feel uneasy. "Robin…"

Robin stopped in his tracks and frowned. Jasmine sounded genuinely uncomfortable. Robin put Jasmine down and placed his hands on her shoulders. Robin looked in her eyes. "You okay, Jaz?"

Jasmine nodded, hugging herself while looking at the ground. Robin realized he must have gone too far. Robin pulled Jasmine up by her chin. "Jaz, I'm really sorry. I won't do that again."

Jasmine smiled. "Its okay."

Robin smiled slightly and pulled her into a hug, which she returned. After a while Robin pulled away. "Hey, wanna go watch a movie?"

Jasmine nodded and yawned. Robin chuckled at her. "Want me to carry you?"

Jasmine nodded sleepily. Robin smiled and crouched down so Jasmine could get on his back. Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck as Robin hooked his hands under her knees. Robin walked past Wally and Artemis, who gave him teasing looks. Robin glared but didn't say anything as he carried Jasmine to the living room.

Robin sat on the edge of the couch so Jasmine could sit, then sat down beside her. Robin smiled as Jasmine snuggled into his chest and wrapped an arm around her. Jasmine laid her head on Robin's shoulder, slowly drifting off to sleep. Robin smiled and began to feel drowsy as well. He yawned, making Jasmine shift as his chest moved. Robin placed his head on hers and fell asleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Wally walked into to the living room, ready to sit down and watch a movie. He went around the couch and gasped. He immediately ran to get Artemis from the kitchen. Wally tugged at Artemis' arm.

"Come _on_ Arty!" he whispered. "You need to see this!"

Artemis rolled her eyes but followed the speedster quietly. Wally ran to the other side of the couch and pointed at it. Artemis followed him and saw what was making whims happy. Artemis smiled and looked at Wally.

"Get the camera," she said in a low voice. Wally nodded and ran to his room. Artemis looked at the couple before her. Jasmine was snuggling into Robin's chest, who had both arms wrapped protectively around her. Jasmine had her head on Robin's shoulder, his head on hers. Artemis frowned. There was something missing. She walked over to the couple as Wally returned with his camera. Wally gave her a confused look. "What are you doing?"

Artemis smirked as she walked over to the couch. As soon as she was done, she walked back to marvel her work. Wally smirked at Artemis. "Babe, I love the way you think."

Wally brought the camera to his eyes and snapped a few pictures as Artemis frowned at him. "I told you not to call me 'babe'."

Wally ignored her and continued to snap pictures of the couple on the couch. When Wally decided he had enough, he went to print some off. Wally printed four copies of the picture: one for him, one for Artemis, and one for each of the Love Birds. Wally ran back to Artemis, handing her her copy. Wally then ran to Robin's room and put a copy on his door and another copy on Jasmine's door. Wally smirked and ran back to Artemis to see her frowning. Wally rose an eyebrow. "What?"

Artemis looked at Wally, a mischievous smirk on her face. "We should make a photo album for the Love Birds, don't you think?"

Wally smirked as well. "Absolutely. You go pick out the book, I'll print the pictures then pick the book up from the store."

Wally ran to get the pictures printed as Artemis ran to pick out a photo album. When Wally was done, he ran back to Artemis' room to see her with her sketch book. Wally walked over to her as Artemis looked up smiling. "I thought, 'maybe we should make it special specifically for Robin and Blue Jay', so I decided we should get it custom made!"

Wally smiled in approval. Artemis turned her sketch book around so Wally could see the design. Wally's face exploded with glee as he looked up. "Artemis…this is _perfect_."

Artemis smiled as Wally sat down and enveloped her in a hug, which she gladly returned. After they pulled away, Wally smiled at Artemis. "Now, we just need to find someone who is willing to make a photo album specifically for _the_ Robin and Blue Jay."

Artemis looked up at him. "I think I might know someone…"

Wally raised an eyebrow as Artemis pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She held the phone to her ear, waiting for a response. _"Hello?"_

Artemis smiled. "Hey, Bette? Its Artemis. I need a favor."

 _"Sure, what is it?"_ Artemis looked at her sketch book. "Do you think you could get a photo album-custom made-if we give you the design?"

 _"Of course! Who's it for?"_ Artemis smirked. "Just a couple of _Love Birds_ , if you know what I mean."

Artemis heard Bette laugh on the other side of the line. (Ok, I know that in Young Justice Bette doesn't know about Artemis being part of the Team, but I thought that she should know because she's trustworthy like that, unlike a bunch of other preppy rich kids.) _"Its for Robin and Blue Jay, isn't it?"_

Artemis saw the confused look on Wally's face and mouthed, 'Don't worry about it'. _"Artemis?"_

"Uh, yea. I mean, its for Robin and Blue Jay." Artemis looked back at her sketch book. _"Ok, can you bring it over here now?"_

Artemis thought about it, then realized Wally was with her. "Sure, KF can run me over there."

 _"Ok, see you in a minute."_ Artemis smiled. "Ok, bye." Artemis hung up the phone and looked at Wally expectantly. Wally rose an eyebrow. "What are you thinking right now?"

Artemis smiled. "I need you to run me over to Bette's house."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you should put that sketch book in a bag so it doesn't get messed up."

-FF to Bette's house-

Artemis handed Bette the sketch book as Wally looked around the room. After a while, Bette looked up smiling. "I'll get it made by tomorrow."

Artemis smiled and thanked Bette before going back to the Cave with Wally to start planing how to get the Love Birds to get together.


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys! If you want me to continue this story, then I need you to review and let me know. If I don't get reviews, then chances are I'm not gonna continue the story. I need you guys to work with me here.**

 **-Silver**


End file.
